怪盗物語
by Nekomois
Summary: Kemunculan kembali Kurama no Yōko, sang pencuri legendaris yang tidak bisa dihentikan oleh siapapun, membuat Sasuke Uchiha turun tangan untuk ikut menjeratnya. Untuk mengetahui teka-teki di balik masa lalunya yang kelam, dia akan melakukan apapun. Warnings inside. Mind to RnR?


Yo! Minnaaa~

Perkenalkan, Neko desu! Saya sudah lama berkeliaran di fandom ini tapi baru kali ini ikutan nulis cerita juga *ditendang*

Jadi maaf yaa, kalau misalnya tulisan saya masih gimana-gimana gitu (?)

Buat konsep cerita sendiri sedikit mengadaptasi dari Detective Conan dan DN Angel.

Nah gak pake lama, **happy reading!**

* * *

"Berhenti, kau!"

Perlahan sosoknya menoleh pelan ke arah sumber suara. Yang bisa dilihatnya kini adalah sepasang mata obsidian yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Sebuah pistol AKT-47 yang berada di tangan kanannya terarah kepadanya.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi sekarang," katanya dengan seringaian licik. Terlihat pelan tapi pasti, dia mulai menarik pelatuk pistol itu.

"Ah, Uchiha-san rupanya," respon sosok yang lain, "sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan benda seperti itu..."

**DOOR!**

Sebuah peluru melesat ke arahnya. Hampir saja peluru itu menyerempet kaki kanannya kalau dia terlambat menghindar sedetik saja.

"Jangan remehkan aku, _Kurama no Yōko_," ujar pemuda yang dipanggil Uchiha itu dengan seringaian yang makin melebar, "akan kulumpuhkan kau saat ini juga dan kuserahkan kau ke pihak kepolisian."

Lawan bicaranya kini malah menyeringai lebar, tapi tentu saja Sang Uchiha tidak mengetahuinya kerena seringaian itu tersembunyi di balik topeng yang menutup wajahnya dengan sempurna. "Maaf saja," tangannya kini perlahan terangkat, "aku tidak akan mengalah padamu—"

Mata Sang Uchiha membelalak lebar. Dalam sepersekian detik saja tahu-tahu Si Kurama sudah melemparkan sesuatu ke arahnya. Matanya kian membulat sempurna ketika benda itu mendarat di dekat kakinya.

"—Tuan Detektif."

**BOOM!**

—Bom asap!?

Si Uchiha mengeram kesal dan mengutuki sekelilingnya yang kini sudah dipenuhi dengan asap yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ketika akhirnya asap yang tadi menyelubunginya perlahan menghilang, kini tidak ada siapapun di hadapannya...

Kosong.

"Sial!" rutuk Uchiha pelan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia lagi-lagi, gagal.

* * *

**怪盗物語**

**(Kaitou Monogatari)**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by Nekomois**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto | Detective Conan ****© Aoyama Gosho | DN Angel Yukiru Sugisaki  
**

**Warnings : AU, typo(s), may contain OOC-ness.**

* * *

"Hei, hei! Lihat ini!" seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menunjuk-nunjuk headline sebuah koran yang di bawanya dengan antusias, "dia muncul kembali!" serunya dengan riang, ehm, kelewat riang malahan.

Saat itu masih pagi, bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran juga masih belum berbunyi. Tapi keriuhan sudah bisa terdengar di kelas 3-A Konoha Kotogakko itu.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu, Ino," sahut gadis yang lain sambil melirik malas ke arah gadis yang sudah mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya itu.

"Ah! Sakura! Lihatlah dia keren sekali!" ujar Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk foto yang terpampang dan hampir memenuhi hampir setengah dari halaman depan koran itu. Sosoknya memang tidak begitu terlihat. Pakaian serba hitam membuat sosoknya bagaikan tertelan kegelapan malam. Wajahnya juga terlindung sepenuhnya di balik topeng yang dikenakannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tergila-gila dengan penjahat macam ini, sih?" gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu kini menatap lawan bicaranya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sangat tidak masuk akal, pikirnya. Dia hanyalah seorang pencuri ulung yang sangat melagenda. Dan tidak ada seorang pun, bahkan polisi sekalipun yang bisa membekuknya sampai saat ini. Jadi, apa istimewanya sih?

"Kharismanya itu loooh!" Ino menjawan dengan lantang, "cintamu kan hanya untuk Sasuke-kun seorang!"

Dan kini Ino menertawakan wajah temannya yang merona merah dengan sempurna.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur ada dia, Sakura!" lanjutnya lagi, "sainganmu jadi berkurang satu," Ino kini malah terkekeh pelan.

Yah, siapa yang tidak kenal Ino dan Sakura ini. Keduanya adalah sobat kental sejak kecil yang sekaligus terkenal sebagai rival, terutama dalam memperebutkan pemuda yang dari tadi disebut-sebut, Sasuke. Tapi hal itu hanya berlangsung sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat si pencuri legendaris yang sudah menghilang selama hampir beberapa tahun akhirnya muncul kembali. Kenjadian ini sukses membuat Ino berbalik mengidolakannya dan menyerahkan Sasuke sepenuhnya kepada Sakura.

Tidak mempedulikan tingkah Ino itu, Sakura diam-diam melirik ke arah bangku belakang, lebih tepatnya ke arah bangku seorang pemuda.

'Sasuke-kun—'

* * *

"Sial," Sasuke memandang koran yang ditunjuk-tunjuk Ino sedari tadi. Raut kekesalan jelas terpancar dari wajahnya. Entah kemarin itu, sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia gagal menghentikan aksi pencurian Si _Kurama no Yōko_ itu.

"Hoi, Sasuke! Pagi-pagi udah kusut amat sih tuh muka!" si empunya suara menepuk, err mungkin lebih tepatnya memukul pundak Sasuke, dikarenakan tenaga ekstra yang ditambahkan. Sasuke menyerngit sembari membalas balik pukulan temannya itu. "Sakit, bodoh!" umpatnya.

Si tersangka pemukulan itu kini hanya cengar-cengir melihat respon yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Biar kutebak," pemuda blonde itu kemudian memegangi dagunya dan sedikit memejamkan matanya, sehingga mata ceruleannya tersembunyi, memasang pose sok berpikir. "Gara-gara Kurama kan?"

"Hn," respon Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

"Sudah kubilang, Sasuke, biarkan saja polisi yang mengurusnya!" ujar si blonde yang kini menaruh tas punggungnya di samping bangku Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ingat, Naruto?" Sasuke kini kembali memandang lawan bicaranya dengan lekat, "pihak kepolisian saja minta bantuan padaku," lanjutnya lagi. Kini pandangannya beralih menerawang ke jendela yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Oh iya ya!" jawab si pemuda, yang ternyata bernama Naruto ini sambil menepuk dahinya dengan keras.

Wajar saja kalau pihak kepolisian sampai meminta bantuan pada pemuda bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha ini. Walaupun masih duduk di bangku SMA, kemampuan analisinya begitu hebat, mungkin warisan dari ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha, yang dulunya menduduki jabatan sebagai Kepala Kepolisian sektor Konoha. Dia sudah berkali-kali membantu polisi menangani kasus-kasus yang sulit. Tak heran, kalau untuk kasus pencuri yang melagenda ini, polisi meminta bantuannya juga.

"Ini bukan hanya karena masalah harga diri."

"Eh, apa maksudmu?"

"Ck, usuratonkachi."

* * *

Hari sudah petang. Sasuke Uchiha kini sudah menyamankan dirinya di atas kasur biru donkernya yang empuk. Dia memejamkan mata sesekali, membiarkan angin membelai lembut helaian rambut ravennya perlahan. Tetapi tiba-tiba kedamaian itu terusik ketika dia teringat sesuatu yang menggelayuti pikirannya. Dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan melangkah ke luar kamar.

Dan disinilah dia berada.

Sebuah pintu mahogani bercat hitam yang terlihat sangat kokoh itu tertutup rapat. Perlahan dia menarik kenop pintu itu dan membuatnya otomatis terbuka.

**CKLEK**

Sasuke melangkah masuk, menelusuri tiap detil ruangan itu. Inilah ruang kerja ayahnya. Buku-buku yang tersusun sangat rapi menghuni rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi sampai mencapai batas tinggi atap. Sasuke terhenti sejenak dan memandangi sebuah meja kerja di sisi ruangan lain yang masih sangat rapi, meskipun sedikit diselimuti oleh debu. Seketika memori-memori masa lalu perlahan bergulir di dalam pikiran Uchiha bungsu itu. Sebuah memori yang manis, indah, tetapi juga menyakitkan dan pedih. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, untuk mengusir memori yang bermain-main di kepalanya. Dia beranjak mendekati meja kerja itu dan mulai menyamankan dirinya di atas sebuah kursi kulit kecoklatan yang menjadi pelengkapnya.

Sebuah foto usang yang terlindungi dalam bingkai menghiasi meja yang dipenuhi oleh buku itu. Sasuke menatapnya lekat. Dalam foto yang diambil lima tahun lalu itu mereka semua terlihat bahagia.

Lima tahun lalu...

**CKLEK**

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan sontak menatap ke arah pintu masuk, darimana suara itu berasal.

"Ck, Itachi, kau mengagetkanku saja," kata Sasuke sambil mendengus pelan.

Sosok yang diapanggil Itachi itu hanya tersenyum dan kemudian melangkah masuk. Terlihat dia membawa beberapa buku yang ketebalannya di atas batas normal bersamanya. Dia melangkah perlahan menuju ke sisi ruangan yang lain dan menempatkan buku-buku yang dibawanya di rak buku dengan rapi.

"Aku menemukannya di atas meja makan, " ujar Itachi, "kau ini maunya baca saja, tapi tidak mau mengembalikan lagi ke tempatnya."

Sasuke melirik kakak satu-satunya itu dan mendengus lagi, "ck, aku tidak sengaja, _baka-aniki_, aku hanya lupa."

Itachi hanya tertawa kecil dan melangkah mendekati adiknya yang sedang membuka-buka beberapa file yang diambilnya dari laci, "sedang apa kau _otouto_? Mau mencari arsip lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "ya, aku ingin melihat arsip tentang kasus Si Kurama itu." Sasuke membolak-balik dokumen-dokumen di tangannya itu dengan cepat, mecoba menemukan informasi yang bisa membantunya untuk menghentikannya.

Itachi melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih. Dia kemudian menepuk pundak Sasuke perlahan yang otomatis membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula tertuju pada dokumen-dokumen itu.

"Hati-hatilah, Sasuke," Itachi melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Sasuke dan mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi."

Sasuke hanya memandangi sosok kakaknya yang perlahan menghilang itu. Seringaian khasnya mulai muncul di wajah tampannya. "Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, _baka-aniki_."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Fuaaah, so how is it guys? Do you like it?

Mind to gimme some feedbacks?


End file.
